Uchuu Tetsujin Kyodyne
was a Japanese tokusatsu science fiction superhero television series. The show, like numerous others of its type and era, were produced as a joint effort between manga artist Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Company producer Tôru Hirayama. It premiered in April 2 1976 and ran for 48 episodes. The show is well known for its strange plot and costume design, rapid-fire and purposefully disorienting editing, and unique, sometimes surreal, atmosphere. The late Yūsuke Natsu and Takeshi Sasaki (who previously portrayed in ) starred as Skyzel and Grounzel respectively. Plot The plot of the program involves an alien empire from the planet "Dada" called the "Robot Army Corps". When they kidnap a human scientist, Dr. Hayami, and two of his three sons and force him to improve their technology, he has no choice but to go along with them by turning his own kidnapped sons into cyborgs, despite his deep anger, resentment, and guilt. One year later, their empire sufficiently advanced, the Robot Army Corps return to Earth, ready to put their plans into action—however, two heretofore unknown robots charge in and stop their invasion cold. It is then revealed that Dr. Hayami reprogrammed the personalities of his two kidnapped sons, Jouji and Ryouji, into these super-powered robots to both stop the Robot Army he was forced to work for, and care for his youngest son, Kenji. Jouji and Ryouji, now "Skyzel" (as in "sky) and "Grounzel" (as in "ground"), are armed with awesome strength and powerful shape-shifting abilities, able to transform into a jet and a car respectively. With these abilities, they carry on their father's legacy and fulfill his wishes. Characters Kyodain Allies *Gonbesu GA-49: Gonbesu (or Gombess) is the Kyodains' robot helper, using the Dadanium on gasoline to produce Energy Food that the brothers ingest through stomach tubes. It separates into two parts - its head, like a flying saucer, and its body, which resembles a huge bowling ball - when fleeing or attacking an enemy. *Kenji Hayami *Dr. Hayami The Dada Robot Army Corps * Gaburin Queen * Dark General Gaburin :The Kyodains' rival, wielding one of the two Moonlight Swords :* Five Member Death Squad: Gaburin's followers, whom he later dismantled to use their cells for his use. :Robot Soldiers :Immortal Cyborg Forces :Dadaroids :* Bazookard :* Tankuda :* Dykirai :* Gatlingar :* Radar batton :* Nokogirin Notes *The recent spelling of this show and heroes' name are '''Kyodyne', Skysel and Grounsel.http://hobby.dengeki.com/news/328138/ *In the first episode of the anime Lucky Star, Konata sings the opening theme song to the series (Albeit in an over-the-top comical fashion), but as the episode's ending theme as it was followed by Akumaizer 3's opening theme, "It's a Victory! Akumaizer 3". Legacy *Skyzel's head was used to inspire Kamen Rider Fourze's suit design from the series of the same name. * Four characters from this series, Grounzel, Skyzel, Black Knight and Gaburin Queen are used to inspire four characters , , and from . The only difference is that all of their characteristics have been reversed and The Kyodains in the movie are androids instead of cyborgs like their original counterparts were. Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Ironmen_Kyodain *http://oldigadevil.blogspot.com/2012/07/ishinomori-week-uchu-tetsujin-kyodain.html *For the similarly named villains of the Kamen Rider Fourze movie see: **http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Ironmen_Kyodain #